ENCUENTRO INESPERADO
by ANII-CHAN
Summary: En es momento Romano no sabia que hacer:"En primer lugar no se por q me encontraba así con EL"-penso sintiendo como Antonio lo besaba apasionadamente para luego llegar a ser un "encuentro inesperado"
1. Chapter 1

**ps a qui mi primer fic espero q les guste**

**porcia los personajes de hetalia no me pertenecen la historia es totalmente mia**

**RESUMEN: lobino en ese momento no sabia que hacer:"_En primer lugar no se por q me encontraba así con EL", _decia mientras antonio lo besaba apasionadamente**

* * *

><p>Encuentros inesperados<p>

_En primer lugar no se por q me encontraba así con "el"_- pensaba romano sintiendo como España lo besaba de tal forma q lo hacía perder la cabeza-ahh!-gimió sintiendo como la mano del español se metía por debajo de su pantalón posteriormente por colándose por debajo de su bóxer- España idiota no… ahh ... n-no ...to-toques ahii... Ahh, t-tu bastardo..ahhh!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Italia del norte o mayormente conocido como Romano, caminaba por el pasillo del lugar donde dentro de una horas todas las naciones e iban a reunir para "conversar" como toda junta que habia (si saben a lo q me refiero xD)- veneciano, bastardo se suponia q ibas a venir a esta hora no por gusto me abre levantado tan temprano.. grr ¬¬_**

**_-ROMANO!-grito españa corriendo para acercarse a su ex-hermanito_**

**_- que quieres bastardo?- dijo el nombrado ya con una venita en la cabeza- aww~ lovii por q eres asi de maloo- dijo abrasandolo por la espalda y asiendo estremecer al italiano- heee~ alguien aun e acuerda de lo que paso en mi casa no?-romano se somrojo por el recuerdo- bueno como se nota que quieres seguir lo q no llegamos a terminar esa nocheee, mmhhh,- antonio miraba a todos lados buscando aklgun lugar privado fijando se en una puerta de decia "armario de servicio"- jejeje ahi nadie nos va a molestar - dijo cargando al pobre de lovino que no dejaba de insultarlo siendo metido "a la fuerza" al armario_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El español q lo veía con una gran pasión y excitación lo volvió a besar ya que el italiano no podía hacer mucho ruido ya q en ese momento estaban es un pequeño ropero en el lugar donde iba a ver una junta mundial.-shhh, si alguien nos llega a descubrir nos ira muy mal así q romano disfruta- toco la erección de romano q ya comenzaba a serse más grande- como estas, esto significa q te gusta, nea~ romano-le bajo los pantalones y se arrodillo-haber pequeño vamos a ver q tal sabes- dijo metiéndose el miembro en su boca- ahhh m-maldito… bastardo tu .. ahhh-decía dificultosamente por el placer q sentía- romano te callas o seguiré torturándote- le dijo parándose para hablarle en el oído y dejar un pequeño caminito de besos desde su oreja hasta su pecho en donde comenzó a chupar un pequeño pezón quitándole más de un suspiro luego bajando por su vientre y llegar a su miembro para seguir con su trabajo. Romano q ya se había rendido a todas las sensaciones q sentía agarro la cabeza del español y así alentarlo a q siga , estuvieron así un rato asta q el italiano se vino en la boca de su ahora amante, juntó con un gritillo que contuvo por el orgasmo.

-romano ahora si ya puedo hacer lo quiera contigo – dijo ronroneando junto con una sonrisa picara – agarro un poco del esperma del italiano entre sus dedos y comenzó a penétralo - oiee esos.. dedos..ahh-dijo junto con un jadeo de placer-dolor- aun no estás húmedo…- dijo sintiendo que romano aun seguía muy apretado – no me importaa .. Ahh

- si entro así te dolerá- dijo ya bajándose los pantalones ya q le incomodaban – no me importa… ahh e-el dolor...ahh- España se rio por la desesperación de su amante- espérate un rato , asa~ estas tan apretado, he ya estás listo, dijo acomodándose entre las piernas de este , para después penetrarlo de una sola- ahh! – grito romano y España lo callo con un beso – q-que esperas .. bastardo! Dijo romano viéndolo q no hacía nada, Antonio se comenzó a mover primero lento pero después desfrenadamente—aaahh lovi eres tan estrecho .. ahhh – romano solo gemía ya q también sentía q pronto iba a tener su segundo orgasmo – ahhh ¡! –gritaron ambos llegando al límite y terminando con un beso lleno de amor y deseo

_5 minutos después y unos insultos , también italianos ^_^UU ….._

Ambos hombres se encontraban arreglándose la ropa después de haber tenido un encuentro excitante ambos satisfechos, bueno casi..

-maldito idiota mira lo q me dejaste en el cuello! – grito lovino al darse cuenta de la " pequeñez" marca q le dejo el español entre el cuello y el hombro- _merda! _– dijo intentando cubrírselo

- aww~ lovi por q eres así , esa es mi marca de amor , dijo abrasándolo por la espalda-otra ronda?- dijo en su oído mordiéndolo suavemente, cosa q al italiano le causa una corriente eléctrica- maldito bastardo pervertido! – dijo saliendo del armario con mucha discreción ya cambiado y arreglado para la sala de juntas, luego de ahí salió Antonio corriendo tras el italiano – vamos lovi no te preocupes nadie se dio cuenta- dijo , pero lo q no sabía es que veneciano los estaba viendo- ve~ al fin onii-chan y españa-niichan están juntos , jejeje q bueno ve~ ve~ - saliendo también para la sala de juntas y encontrándose con Alemania, por lo que el primero salió corriendo y se acerco para besarlo – ve~ te quiero Alemania – dijo dándole otro beso a Alemania q se encontraba todo rojo ya que se estaba acordando lo q había pasado la noche anterior- y-yo también te quiero Italia

* * *

><p>Ve~<p>

Aquí ANNI-CHAN

Q puedo decir es mi primer fic, solo decir que me está comenzando esta pareja tanto **Italia sur/España **y** Italia norte/Alemania ( son tan kawaiii… *¬*) **

Cuídense un besote y no se porteeen maall! xD


	2. Nota!

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

holaaa! ya se que n publico nada, y si lo he hecho creo que esta muy malo, no tengo tanto tiempo libre, pero aprovechando que en estos momentos no hago naaada :3

les digo que este fic va a seguir se me ocurrió hacer un montón de drables de las parejas que ustedes quieran, ya tengo casi una preparada, ya que hace mucho alguien me dijo que la siguiera pero no se me ocurría nada con esta pareja. En teoría se acepta de todo ya que me e puesto a ver mas parejas, de todo tipo y me parecen adorables! mas ahora que mi ultimo OTP es peruxecuador, n lo puedo evitar ver a mi país tan enrolado con eso! culpo a karaudia por incentivarme. bueno quisiera poner una especie de competición a ver que pareja tiene mas votantes será en orden de votos. No importan si es crack, lo veré y me shipeare como siempre en esa pareja. No creo que sean taaan largos, pero va ser la misma temática, del "Encuentro Inesperado" Ya sea sexual, amical, etc.

Supongo que el siguiente encuentro lo estaré publicando dentro de poco, ya que solo falta la conclusión de una escena y tal vez darle algún retoque para que sus ojos no sangren por errores ortográficos.

Nos leemos dentro de poco!

PD: Un mensaje para Myo-chan! Ya no se de ti de hace mucho, a pero felicidades por tu Tumblr lo amo! tus traducciones están bien hechas! Te quiero!


End file.
